Dating Game
by Irma.Arisa.Laye
Summary: oneshot: "The plan was... to help Recca and Yanagi on a date for Valentines Day. So why did it end up with Mii-chan and me dating?" -ToFuu- Happy Hearts Day everyone!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flame of Recca… Nobuyuki Anzai does. If I did own it though… ToFuu would be the number one couple in the story! Haha!

**Synemyoa: **Well, the basic idea of this came from Peppercorn, from ToFuu Central (They originally intended to help Recca and Yanagi go on a date. But ToFuu happens instead). I just thought it was cute so I tried making it into a oneshot since it's Valentines. ToFuu forever! -smiles-

--------

_**,,,THE DATING GAME…**_

"So, are you with me in this idea, you two?" Fuuko asked.

"Of course! Anything for my dear Fuuko-chan!" Domon said and was about to hug the ex-wind wielder, but she just kicked him away, sending him flying to the sky.

"How about you, Mii-chan?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I don't want to be part of this silly game you're planning to do." The passive prince of the Hokage said.

"Oh c'mon Mii-chan! I know you like Yanagi and all bu---" Fuuko was saying but stopped when he glared at her. A different glare from any of those she received from him so far…

"When I say I don't want to take part in this, then that's it! Don't you understand that?!" he said in a firm, cold voice.

"Whatever! I can't believe you! You wouldn't even do this to see her happy on Valentines Day!" Fuuko said and raised her voice.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, monkey!" he shouted at her.

"Aaahh! I can raise my voice at you whenever I want! You don't have the right to tell me what to do!"

"And you don't either!"

"Eh? Fuuko-chan? Mikagami-senpai? What's wrong?" the newcomer Yanagi said.

It seemed that the two forgot they (Mii-chan, Fuuko and Domon) were walking along the street. Now the people's eyes are on them. Yanagi smiled as her two friends tried to hide the blush creeping on their faces because of embarrassment.

"We were just arguing on something silly, Yanagi-san. So there's nothing to worry about." Tokiya said, composing himself.

"Anyways, Yan-chan. I think you're the one with the problem here. Why the long face?" Fuuko asked her friend and held her hand to comfort her.

"Ano nee… Fuuko-chan… Two days from now it will be Valentines Day. And I don't think Recca has any plans on asking me on a date. I mean, he's not really good at that stuff and I'm worse…" Yanagi said and sighed.

Fuuko gave Mii-chan a look saying… 'I told you so'.

"Now, now it's going to be okay. Actually, Mii-chan and I were just discussing how the three of us will help you on that little problem." Fuuko said with a smile.

"What?! I never sai---" Tokiya was saying but stopped when a teary eyed Yanagi looked at him.

"Hontou? Mikagami-senpai, Fuuko-chan, arigatou!" Yanagi said, wiping her tears away.

Tokiya sighed and gave Fuuko a look saying… 'Fine, you win… again…' Inner Fuuko can't help but smirk.

"Yey! Now, Yanagi is cheerful again!" Domon said, coming out of nowhere.

"Thanks you guys! Is it going to be a secret from Recca? How will you help us?" Yanagi asked curiously.

"Well, Tokiya and Domon will deal with giving tips on dates to Recca. Of course these two will feed him off ideas on Valentines Day to make Recca kind of... inspired. And it will all end up with him, asking you, on a date!" Fuuko explained.

"What will you do then, Fuuko-chan?" Domon asked.

"I'll deal with Yanagi. I'll tell her tips on dating and the likes." Fuuko replied.

"Ha! Have you even gone to a date before?" Tokiya retorted.

"Of course I've been to dates before! I bet you're the one who had never even done it in your entire existence!" Fuuko spat at him.

"You two, stop arguing. I have a better idea…" Yanagi said, putting on her 'I'm-so-innocent-and-I-didn't-plan-this-to-happen' mask on. But deep in her scheming mind, inner Yanagi is cheering…

_'Yes! The plan is slowly working! Operation: Get Mikagami-senpai and Fuuko-chan on a date together!'_

--------

_'I can't believe I agreed to Yanagi's crazy idea! I mean, sure we want to help them… But… Why do I have to date Mii-chan!' _The chibi Fuuko in her head was screaming.

That night, sleep was so hard to get, as her crazy mind started filling up with romantic notions on their 'date' the next day…

"Why am I even thinking about stuff like that…?" she asked herself.

--------

_**'Mikagami-senpai, Fuuko-chan… I think it's better if Recca and I just saw how a proper date should go… And what I'm actually saying is… Since you said you too are experienced on this field. Why don't you two show us how a real date should be? Then, we'll also know the one who really knows more about this stuff…' Yanagi said to them.**_

_'I said yes to the challenge… I can't believe my brain told me to say yes… God! I can't imagine going on a date with Kirisawa!' _his chibi self in his mind was uncharacteristically panicking…

"Haa…" he sighed and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling…

"I guess, we'll just see what happens tomorrow…" he whispered to himself, surprisingly he can almost see Fuuko on a dress at a formal date…

--------

**Wednesday evening…**

Recca, Domon and Mikagami all went together at Fuuko's house. She said she'd be fixing Yanagi there and they should all drop by wearing their formal attires for the formal dates. Well, even Domon finally asked Kasumi on a date for tomorrow (Valentines Day). So, he wanted to get tips on what to do. They rang the doorbell and they heard hurried footsteps running towards the door. And a yell from Fuuko telling her mom, she and Yanagi were going.

Yanagi was already expected to look really feminine. But Fuuko never was one to wear dresses since she said she felt uncomfortable wearing them. Still now, she looked like a goddess!

Yanagi was wearing a white tube dress that reached just above her knees. The design was very simple and elegant; a black flower-like pattern was drawn above and below, leaving the rest pure white. Her neck adorned with a black and white heart-shaped pendant to match. Plus, half of her hair was tied using a black ribbon with heart designs on it.

Meanwhile, Fuuko was wearing a black halter dress; the skirt on the front reached an inch above her knees and at the back it flowed right above her heels. She wasn't wearing any accessory since she's not too fond wearing them. And her hair, which grew, reaching her shoulders, was tied in a high ponytail and it's ends in sophisticated curls.

"Domon, will you just gape at us all night or will you move so we can get out?" Fuuko asked, smirking at his reaction.

"Oh! Sorry… Fuuko-chan, Yanagi-chan…" he said, stepping away and revealing the two goddesses' view on their handsome princes.

Recca's reaction was the same as Domon. But he closed his mouth right away unlike his friend. Tokiya managed not to embarrass himself and gave the girls a small smile instead, as if saying they look lovely.

"Fuuko-chan is great with girly stuff like this too, you know! She was the one who fixed my hair and applied light make-up on me. Plus, she's got good taste in dresses." Yanagi said, excitedly, the moment Recca reached for his hime's hand.

Fuuko smiled and linked her arm at Tokiya's when he approached her.

"Now kids, Mikagami-sensei and Kirisawa-sensei will start teaching you tips on dating." Fuuko said, her voice in a perfect tone of a lady. They were all surprised (except Yanagi) but hid it since they didn't want to piss her off by commenting.

--------

When they arrived on the restaurant, Recca and Domon were acting like it was their first time in such a place (which was true anyway). It was a restaurant specializing on French cuisine (Fuuko picked the place, to Tokiya's utmost surprise).

The moment they entered, they looked for two tables. One table for the 'dating' instructors, Tokiya and Fuuko and the other table, for the three observers.

**Lesson # 1: Be a gentleman and pull the chair for your date before sitting down yourself.**

**Lesson # 2: Compliment how your date looks like for the evening.**

"Kirisawa-san, you look absolutely lovely in that dress." Mikagami said in his suave voice.

Fuuko gave him a small smile and returned the compliment by saying… "Why thank you. I for one, think you look dashing."

The others were watching intently at the two. Their eyes almost not believing the sweetness they see… Still, it's all an act. (Or is it really?)

Domon can be seen writing notes…

**Lesson # 3: In ordering, the guy will ask the lady first what she wants.**

(Waiter, approaching…)

"What would you like to have?" Mikagami asked politely.

"I'll have Soupe au pistou for appetizer, Tartiflette as the main dish and for dessert, Mille-feuilles." Fuuko said.

"What are those?" Recca cut in, totally unfamiliar with the food mentioned.

"Those are French dishes since we are in a French restaurant. Have you forgotten?" Tokiya said to Recca.

Then, he turned to Fuuko… "I'm quite impress, Kirisawa. I didn't know you had great taste." Tokiya said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me." she said, adding up the air of mystery around her.

He turned to the awaiting waiter and said his order… "Then, I'll have… Bouillabaisse, Chicken a la Diable and Crème Brulee…"

**Lesson # 4: Table manners.**

(This one Recca and Domon need to learn badly!)

**Lesson # 5: While having dinner, light conversations will be great to not create a boring atmosphere. Consider the things you're date is interested about.**

"So, what kind of books do you enjoy reading?" Fuuko asked.

"I enjoy Shakespearean books. Although some may actually find that boring… Well, I'm more of the serious type." Mikagami answered.

"Though we are all undone, I was not much afraid; and once or twice I was about to speak, and tell him plainly that the selfsame sun which shines upon his palace, hides not his face from our cottage, but looks on both alike." Fuuko said and smiled intelligently.

Tokiya was surprised.

"Sounds familiar?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't know you read his books too." He replied.

She laughed lightly and told him… "I particularly love that novel of his. The Winter's Tale…"

**Lesson # 6: During conversations, never show you are bored (even if you are).**

"And you know, there was this one time when I was locked up inside a trap and I pushed a button somewhere around the walls, then water came out. I really thought I was going to die! I lost consciousness and the next thing I knew, I was saved by Raiha." Fuuko narrated cheerfully.

_'Why does __he__ have to be mentioned?' _Tokiya was thinking and didn't know why himself, but he felt really irritated at the mention of his name. But still he smiled.

"Well, isn't that great! If it weren't for him then, you wouldn't be here. And you are an important friend after all." Tokiya said.

**Lesson # 7: The guy pays for the meal. (It may sound a bit discriminating since the girl can pay too. But guys do love to pamper girls they like.)**

(Waiter comes to hand the bill.)

Fuuko was about to get her wallet from her purse when Tokiya stop her by saying… "No need for that, Kirisawa-san. I'll pay for it." Then, he gave her another charming smile.

**Lesson # 8: As a gentleman, you need to escort your date to her house safely and in one piece.**

"So, guys… We'll be leaving. Mii-chan said he'll escort me to our house." Fuuko told the three and flashed them a friendly smile.

_'So she's back to calling me that name again. I may not particularly hate it… Still, it sounds kind of childish…' _He thought, standing up as well after paying the bill.

"I hope you got the tips. That's basically what you need to know." Tokiya said to them.

"Bye, Yan-chan! Tomorrow's Valentines Day, give me some chocolates too, okay?" Fuuko reminded her best friend before she and Mii-chan left the restaurant.

The three stayed seated there and was still wondering what happened.

"It seems to me like they really were on a real date and not a pretend date…" Domon said. And the two nodded animatedly.

"So, who's going to pay for what we ate?" Yanagi asked sweetly.

Recca suddenly stood up, grabbed his hime's hand and run off, as fast as the wind. Domon was about to chase them when the waiter approached him and gave him the bill…

"There goes my first salary from working part-time on the flower shop…" he said, crying anime-style.

--------

**In front of the Kirisawa residence…**

"Mii-chan, thanks! I had a great time tonight. I didn't know you were hiding such a friendly and entertaining side in you…" Fuuko said, as they were now standing right in front of their gate.

"Honestly, I had fun too. I discovered you actually do have a very feminine side. Plus, I didn't know we were sort of compatible in some stuff…" He told her and smiled.

She giggled lightly, which surprised him. "Oh, don't give me that look. You just said you discovered I was hiding my feminine side, so no need to be shocked."

"Right. Well… Goodnight… It's getting cold out here so you better go inside."

"Oh, I'll see you off first…"

"No need."

"But---"

"If you're not going inside we'll just be standing here all night you know."

"Fine." She said and pouted like a little girl. And he smirked at her in return…

"You know, you've been smiling a lot tonight. It suits you." She said.

"Really? Thanks."

"Well, goodnight… Tokiya…" she whispered and did something he never expected, then hurried off inside her house.

Tokiya was frozen where he stood and after a few seconds, a smile graced his lips once more. And he began walking towards his car…

_'You should ask her out again tomorrow…' _Inner chibi Tokiya said teasingly in his head.

He took out his cell phone and dialed her number…

"Yes? Have you forgotten anything, Mii-chan?" she asked on the other line.

"Ahm… Ifyoudonthaveadatetomorrowwillyougooutwithmeagain?" He said really fast.

"Wel---"

"You know, it's a friendly date."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then…"

--------

_'I can't believe I kissed him… Well, it was only on the cheek anyway so… I guess it's okay.' _She was thinking, as she lay on her bed to sleep.

"Maybe a friendly date would be good even for Valentines Day…" she said to herself and drifted off to sleep…

--------

_'Why did I ask her again?' _Mikagami was asking himself.

"Well, she did seem far more interesting than I ever thought. Besides, it's just a friendly date… Once we get to know each other… We'll take it from there." He said with a smile…

_'You know you have been smiling a lot tonight…' _chibi Tokiya said in his head just before sleep reigned over him…

--------

**Soupe au pistou --- bean soup served with finely chopped garlic, basil and Parmesan.**

**Tartiflette --- a Savoyard gratin with potatoes, Reblochon cheese, cream and pork.**

**Mille feuilles --- a dessert made of several layers of puff pastry alternating with a sweet filling, usually glazed with icing or fondant in alternating white and brown strips.**

**Bouillabaisse --- a stew of mixed Mediterranean fish, tomatoes and herbs.**

**Chicken a la Diable --- also called the Deviled Chicken. French recipe of spicy chicken.**

**Creme Brulee --- a dessert consisting of rich custard base topped with a layer of hard caramel.**


End file.
